The present invention relates to a miniature high fidelity stereo cassette type apparatus of the type designed to be played through earphones and at the same time carried by the listener while the listener is also engaged in other activities such as housework, exercise, sports and commuting. In particular, the present invention relates to such a personal stereo system in combination with a cordless telephone.
As a result of rising living standards, the demand for high fidelity sound has increased. Personal high fidelity stereo systems such as the Sony WALKMAN.TM., have attained widespread popularity because of their convenience and the privacy they offer to the user. Students and pedestrians, automobile passengers, persons cooking in their kitchen or doing housework, and numerous others are seen going about their business with earphones inserted in their ears.
One problem with such personal stereos, however, is that while the users (especially those working at home) are wearing, the earphones, telephone calls may be missed because the user is unable to hear the ringing of the telephone.